


When the sunset is dark

by Prickat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Childhood Trauma, Confused Dick Grayson, Dark Barbara Gordon, Dark Jason Todd, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Dick Grayson, Unreliable Narrator, kind off
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/pseuds/Prickat
Summary: Dick no sabe como comenzó exactamente, no sabe como todo ellos sabían estas cosas, no lograba comprender como todos ellos siendo nada más que un grupo de niños le hicieron hacer todas esas cosas.Dick no sabia como, pero a los 8 años ya sabía que era el sexo y como venían los bebés al mundo.Dick no sabía como, pero ellos tampoco.Dick siempre se ha preguntado si todas esas situaciones se pudieron haber evitado. Si hubiera hablado, si los hubiera detenido.Ellos le habían hecho esto, pero Dick, aún sabiendo eso, no podía culparlos, después de todo, eran niños.Ninguno sabía mejor.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, esto es sumamente explicito y desagradable e incluye a un grupo de menores haciendo cosas sexuales entre ellos, incluida la violación implícita porque ninguno sabe mejor. YO NO APOYO ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, NADA JUSTIFICA ESO. yo solo estoy escribiendo sobre Dick sufriendo siendo sumamente autoindulgente hacia mi misma (por si no quedo claro).
> 
> Aquí les dejo las edades al comienzo de esto:  
> Dick - 8  
> Barbara - 9 (Es un par de meses mayor que Dick)  
> Jason - 9 (Es casi dos años mayor que Dick)  
> Tim - 14  
> Damian - 20  
> Bruce - 39  
> Alfred - ¿? idk el es inmortal.
> 
> Si llegaste hasta este punto vuelvo a recalcar lo siguiente: ESTO CONTIENE CONTENIDO DELICADO Y DESENCADENANTE, SEAN PRECAVIDOS, SON NIÑOS, NO ADOLESCENTES, HACIENDO COSAS SEXUALES.

Dick no recuerda cuando exactamente empezó, no recuerda a nadie que le haya explicado nunca lo que era el sexo, ni como llegaban los bebés al mundo, solo sabía que tenía 8 años y ya sabía todo eso por algún motivo. Tal vez fue por el circo, tal vez fue por Jason, quien sabe, no hay forma de confirmarlo después de todo.

El no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Bruce y todos sus nuevos hermanos, unos cuantos meses si era sincero, pero por algún motivo eso no impidió que se volviera amigo de Bárbara, la hija del comisionado, de una forma sorprendentemente rápida. Los dos iban unidos a la cadera donde sea que se les viera juntos, ya sea en la escuela, en un evento o en la calle de vez en cuando. Bárbara era la persona más cercana a su edad sin contar a Jason y al circense le encantaba poder compartir con ella por esa misma razón.

Tal vez fue por eso que nunca se cuestionó lo que sucedió esa semana hasta años después.

La semana había comenzado normal, o eso fue hasta que Babs le pregunto mientras se relajaban en la habitación de Dick en la mansión si podían ser novios porque ella estaba enamorada de él. La cuestión es que a Dick no le gustaba Babs, de eso estaba seguro, pero viendo los ojos ilusionados de su amiga más cercana no pudo evitar decir que si, que le correspondía.

Ese fue el primer error, el segundo fue decirle a Jason confiando en el cómo su confidente por ser su hermano mayor más cercano a su edad, ¿el tercero? Aceptar la petición de Babs de no decirle a nadie más el estado de su relación.

Es verdad, Dick no sabe cómo paso, como termino en esa situación que su mente no logro comprender y procesar hasta un par de años después. Dick no sabe cómo paso, pero al día siguiente estaba en la casa de Barbara, ambos solos en la habitación porque eran niños y estaba bien y ellos nunca harían algo malo.

Babs cerro con pestillo la puerta, él no lo cuestiono. Cuarto error.

Ella lo hizo subirse a la cama, con las piernas dobladas. Dick ignoro lo _incomodo_ que se sentía, lo _raro_ , lo _equivocado que era todo_. Quinto error.

Ella se subió también, pero ella había eliminado su falda en el camino. Ella se puso frente a Dick elevándose sobre él, como si fuera superior. Ella le dijo que le bajara la ropa interior, que eran cosas de pareja y que debían hacerlas mientras lo besaba aun cuando Dick no estaba seguro de querer hacer nada de eso. Ella insistió, eran pareja, era su novio, debía hacer esas cosas.

Le bajo la ropa interior. Sexto error.

Si lo piensa, el tampoco cree que ella haya estado consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, ella solo es un par de meses mayor que el después de todo. Tampoco sabe de donde ella saco esas ideas, Dick no sabe nada, pero él sabe que hizo todo lo que ella quería.

Ignoro _las náuseas en su estómago_ cuando ella le abrió las piernas mostrándole eso que su madre siempre dijo que era _sagrado_ , mientras ella se pasaba sus propias manos por ahí preguntándole si le excitaba, si _le gustaba_.

Imagino que ese malestar era eso, así que respondió que sí. Séptimo error.

Babs se agacho hacia él, agarro la parte que Tati dijo que nunca dejara que nadie tocara a menos que él quisiera, y no lo quería. Le dijo a ella si podía soltarlo, pero ella dijo que eran cosas de pareja y que debía hacerlas. Ella intento abrirle los pantalones y en todo lo que Dick podía pensar es en _que estaba mal_ , que _no deberían hacer estas cosas_ , que **_no se sentía bien_.**

Él le pidió que parara porque no se sentía cómodo y no le gustaba, Bárbara lo miro mal, pero tuvo que haber visto algo en su expresión porque con un resoplido acepto y volvió a ponerse su ropa mientras lo besaba.

El solo quería irse a casa, no quería estar allí con ella en esa habitación, pero pensó que todo estaría bien, solo eran Babs y el, y ella se detuvo, y ya no tenía que sentirse incómodo. Pensó que estaba todo bien entre ellos cuando Alfred lo vino a buscar a petición de Dick porque no podía seguir otro segundo en esa casa, de verdad lo creyó.

Resulta que era mentira, porque luego de dos días después de eso, ambos llenos de besos que no quería en verdad porque no le gustaba Babs, pero aceptándolos por el hecho de no querer romper el corazón de su mejor amiga, e ignorando a sus compañeros chismosos, Bárbara rompió con él, dijo que ya no podían ser novios cuando le dio un beso en su último salón de clases del día y se fue.

Dick no sabía porque se sintió tan aliviado, así que decidió contarle todo a Jason.

Ese fue su ultimo error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto solo se va a poner peor, solo como advertencia


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tenía una tradición con Tim, era su cosa.
> 
> Odiaba que Jason hubiera contaminado eso también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No de si establecer esto como un Au sin poderes y héroes, o sí debería existir Batman como tal, si me ayudan con eso sería genial:(
> 
> Ah, olvidé señalar también en el capítulo anterior que esta historia tendrá actualizaciones mensuales solamente.

Dick tiene varios hermanos mayores, todos adoptados por el mismo hombre.

Dick no habla con ellos, no realmente. Él cree que es por sus diferencias hetarias, no cree realmente que Damian quiera pasar mucho tienpo con el en específico.

Y luego está Tim, Tim que es un genio, Tim que es independiente, Tim que siempre esta en su cuarto con sus cosas.

Pero Dick si pasa tiempo con Tim, lo ha hecho desde que encontró a su hermano viendo series japonesas (anime, aclaró éste) y le gustaron.

Dick comenzó a compartir con Tim todas las tardes, durante un par de horas, los dos frente a la pantalla viendo una serie desde sus inicios.

Pero después acabaron la serie, Dick quería seguir viendo, Tim no tenía tiempo, así que comenzó a ver cosas por su cuenta, sólo.

Y Jason era curioso. El también quería formar parte de eso, así que ahora el compañero de series de Dick era Jay.

Jay, quién comenzó a hablar del porno y mostrarselo diciendo que era lo mismo a pesar de que obviamente no lo era.

Jay, quien le mostro vídeos del mismo estilo que las series que veía con Tim pero los personajes estaban desnudos y se hacían cosas entre sí.

Jay, quien le dijo que el cosquilleo en su vientre era excitación, que era normal.

Jay, quien lo fomento a sólo ver ese tipo de cosas solo entre ellos y nadie más debía saber que lo hacían.

Jay, quien comenzó a sacar su falo enfrente de él ~~igual que Bárbara~~ y a tocarse diciéndole que eso era lo normal ~~exactamente lo mismo que Bárbara.~~

Jay, quien decía que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo.

Y Dick, quien quería volver a ver series solo con Tim.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo odia.

Odia la sensación de la fría muralla de su cuarto presionada contra su espalda, como su cabeza se ve forzada contra esta de una forma dolorosa, incómoda.

Odia los brazos de Jason que lo mantienen prisionero contra dicha pared.

Jay dijo que esto era una práctica para cuando volviera a tener pareja, así tenía experiencia, que hacer eso les serviría a los dos y que era normal hacerlo, que estaba bien.

Dick cree que Jay miente.

Y aún cuando miente no se atreve a empujarlo, a decirle que se aparte, que lo deje en paz. Dick solo quiere estar en su cuarto tranquilo sin nadie que le moleste, no quiere tener que preocuparse por que Jay entre y haga todas esas cosas que le desagradan y ponen nervioso.

Le pone nervioso esa sensación de estar aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Jay y la pared, le pone nervioso tener su cara tan cerca del otro, encuentra asquerosa la sensación de los labios contrarios sobre los suyos.

Jay dice que es un gusto adquirido, que ya va a pasar y le gustará.

Lo odia.

Quiere vomitar cuando siente su lengua contra sus labios, quiere escupir cuando nota que intenta entrar a su boca con su lengua, quiere desaparecer cuando siente como sus salivas se mezclan, como su lengua explora dentro de su boca.

Odia cada sengundo, siente asco a cada instante, sólo quiere que se dentenga.

Quiere que comience a sentirse bien como Jay dijo que debía, quiere que empiece a gustarle como se supone debe hacerlo para que así ya no quiera empujar a Jay lejos.

Pero no sucede.

No sucede, no sucede, no sucede.

Pero entonces Jay se va, lo deja solo con la promesa de seguir practicando en otro momento porque Bruce llegará pronto y Alfred los llamará a comer.

Espera hasta que Jason cierre la puerta para restregarse el brazo contra su boca furiosamente buscando hacer desaparecer la nauseabunda sensación de sus labios, su saliva y su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

No lo consigue.

Dick solo quiere que le guste.

¿Por qué no puede ser normal y gustarle de una vez por todas?


End file.
